Stuck In The Middle With You
by Ginnytonks04
Summary: Kaylin Narga has had a hard life. Her dad moves her far away from her hometown of Marietta,GA. She than meets the Diaz family. What will she do when she meets the oldest Diaz boy? Will she find someone to confide in?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hi, my name is Kaylin Narga. I used to live in Georgia, but my dad moved us to Massachusetts. So, the other day I was walking through the neighbor hood...

Ethan's POV

I was just starting my homework when I heard the doorbell. I didn't invite anyone over, so I waited for someone else to answer it. When no one did, I decided that it was probably the mailman. Then I remembered that it was Sunday(yes, I was doing my homework on Sunday night) so it couldn't be the mailman! After the bell rang a second time, I walked to the door to answer it. When I opened the door, the was a girl standing out there. Then she said,"This might sound weird but, can I sleep here tonight?" Then from behind me a voice said,"Sure." I jumped sky high and I turned around to see that it was just Harley. "You scared me," I said! She shrugged like she was saying,"Sorry." She lead the girl inside and we sat down on the couch. I asked,"Why do you need to stay here?" She took a deep breath,"I got angry at my dad and I told him that I made a friend at school and that I was invited to a sleepover. Now I just need someone to sleepover with." Harley said,"You can stay here! Now tell us about yourself. I'm Harley and this is Ethan." She waved hello to us before saying,"I'm Kaylin. I'm 14 years old, my favorite color is neon green and I am from Georgia." I piped up and asked,"Do you play the guitar?" She shook her head and replied,"No, but I want to learn. I love to sing and I play the cello though." "Cool," I said. Harley said,"Just so you know, we have a big family. There is Rachel, Georgie, Ethan, me, Lewie, Beast, Daphne, Mom, and Dad." Kaylin's eyes were wide when she said,"Wow! I've always wanted a big family. I only have a brother, but I don't see him much. My mom has custody of him. They still live in Georgia." Kaylin was frowning slightly now. I decided to say sormething,"You know how you said that you want to play guitar?" She nodded. "Would you like me to teach you?" She smiled and said,"That would be awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The song comes into play later in the story. I will let you know when. I hope you like the chapter! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated. I have just been really busy. Thanks!**

Ethan came back downstairs a moment later with his guitar. He said,"Harley asked mom if she could have you over for a sleepover and she said it was fine as long as it doesn't seem like there is another kid in the house." I laughed and then looked at the guitar. "Are you going to teach me how to play or what?" He laughed and nodded.

- **Time skip to after learning the guitar** -

 **A/N: Now the song comes into play!**

Ethan and I spent the past two hours playing guitar and I wanted to show Harley what I had learned. I grabbed Harley and sat down on the couch. I took a deep breath and started to play.

 _I threw a wish in the well,_

 _Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

 _I looked to you as it fell,_

 _And now you're in my way_

 _I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

 _Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

 _I wasn't looking for this,_

 _But now you're in my way_

 _Your stare was holdin',_

 _Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

 _Hot night, wind was blowin'_

 _Where do you think you're going, baby?_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _You took your time with the call,_

 _I took no time with the fall_

 _You gave me nothing at all,_

 _But still, you're in my way_

 _I beg, and borrow and steal_

 _At first sight and it's real_

 _I didn't know I would feel it,_

 _But it's in my way_

 _Your stare was holdin',_

 _Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

 _Hot night, wind was blowin'_

 _Where you think you're going, baby?_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _I missed you so, so bad_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _And you should know that_

 _I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

 _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _WhI missed you so bad_

 _I missed you so, so bad_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _And you should know that_

 _So call me, maybe!_

By then the entire family had gathered to listen. Mrs. Diaz said,"Did you learn that today?" I nodded and said,"Yea. I knew the song, but I just learned the guitar. Ethan's a good teacher." I smiled and then looked up. What I immediately saw was one of Ethan's sisters smirking at me. Oh no. Does she think I like Ethan? I just met him! He's cool and all, but I don't like him like that. Do I? Maybe I will talk to Harley verry subtly tonight. This is so confuzuling.


End file.
